Difference in Life
by seniorsrock
Summary: Luke and Lorelai met in High School but they weren't dating. Lorelai and Chris are together and Luke and Anna are together...enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Lorelai, Chris, Sookie, and Kirk have been best friends since they were 10, they all grew up in Hartford and go to Hartford Prep. Luke, Anna, Jackson and Lulu have been friends since they were 5, they all grew up in Stars Hollow. Lorelai and Chris have been together since they were 14 and Luke and Anna have been together since they were 16. Lorelai's parents left for Europe for the summer so Lorelai decided to throw a party and invite everyone and anyone, so the news of a party went to Stars Hollow so Luke, Anna, Jackson and Lulu headed to Hartford for the party. When they got there they noticed how big the house was. They went inside and that's when they noticed how crowed the house was. Bootsy however spotted the group so he went over to them.

Bootsy: hey guys

Anna: whose house

Bootsy: Gilmore they left for the summer, their daughter Lorelai is throwing the party

Jackson: it's a huge house

Luke: how did you get invited?

Bootsy: my cousin is friends with Lorelai

Lulu: is that him

Bootsy turned around and saw Kirk dancing with Lorelai

Bootsy: yep that's him

Just then Lorelai and Kirk saw the group so Lorelai decided to greet her guests.

Lorelai: hi Boots

Bootsy: Lorelai I would like to introduce you to some friends of mine. This is Jackson Bellville, Lulu Sanders, Anna Nardni, and Luke Danes

Lorelai: nice to meet you. Bar is over there and food is there enjoy

Sookie from across the room: Lorelai

Lorelai waved at the group and headed in Sookie's direction, Luke couldn't believe how beautiful she was when she skipped across the room. 3 hours into the party Luke noticed Jackson talking to the redhead, Lulu with Kirk and Anna chatting away with people, so he decided to go out to the backyard where he heard a couple arguing.

Chris: come on Lor

Lorelai: Chris we have a house full of people

Chris: never stopped us before

Lorelai: no Chris

Lorelai pushed him away and went inside the house, Chris went inside and started to down more shots. Luke however made his way over to Anna who was drunk. Anna kept ignoring Luke and danced away so Luke decided to walk out to the patio where he found Lorelai sitting by the pool.

Luke: you alright

Lorelai: yeah just another argument

Luke: its Lorelai right

Lorelai smiled: yes and I guess your Luke

Luke: yea so great party

Lorelai: parents are gone decided to celebrate

Luke: yea well it must be hard

Lorelai: not really it's nice not listening to my mother's constant insults and judgements. So what about your parents

Luke: they are great my dad owns a hardware store plus he is my best friend and my mother is a stay at home mom who everyone loves.

Lorelai: it must be nice not having to live in my life. Having two wealthy parents who have your life planned for you

Luke: yea sometimes

Lorelai: I am supposed to go to Yale marry Chris

Luke: you don't want that

Lorelai: no not really, I want to be able to live like I want to. I don't want what my parents wants

Luke: well that makes sense. So how long have you and Chris been together?

Lorelai: 4 years, what about you

Luke: oh Anna 2 years

Luke and Lorelai kept talking for a couple hours, when they walked inside, Lorelai noticed people were leaving. Luke found Jackson and Lulu but no Anna.

Luke: Lu do you know where Anna is

Lulu: I saw her a bit ago talking to Bootsy I'll ask him

Luke: okay

Lulu went and asked Bootsy, Bootsy said he would look outside so when he got to the pool house he noticed Anna leaving it but couldn't figure out who was with her. He decided not to question it since he thought it was Luke. Luke, Anna, Jackson and Lulu all went home. Sookie decided to stay and clean up along with the boys. After they got the house cleaned they all decided to sleep. Sookie and Kirk went to the guest bedroom and Chris followed Lorelai into her bedroom where he apologized and they made up throughout the night. Over the next few months the 8 friends started talking more and gotten close with each other. By the time graduation hit Lorelai went to the party Chris was throwing. Everyone was there and getting drunk. Luke spotted Lorelai dancing and he couldn't believe how hot she looked in the brown halter top, the black mini skirt and the black heel boots she was wearing. Luke couldn't see Anna in the crowd so he went to Lorelai and asked her to dance. Lorelai greeted him and started dancing with him. Lorelai whispered something in his ear and he agreed. Lorelai took Luke out the back door and they walked along the trail down to the water.

Luke: you okay

Lorelai: yea I'm great what about you

Luke: I'm good. So you graduated whats next

Lorelai: Chris and I are going to college. I am going to Yale and Chris got accepted into Princeton

Luke: I thought you weren't going

Lorelai: yea well my parents what about you and Anna

Luke: Anna going to Stanford and I decided on Harvard

Lorelai: cool

Lorelai looked up and saw Luke staring at her. They both leaned in and kissed. When they pulled back they both smiled and kissed again. Next thing they both knew their clothes were being shed. After a bit they scrambled and got dressed. They both walked to the party and found their friends. As the party died down everyone left. Lorelai decided she would stay and help. Chris and Lorelai went upstairs and went to bed. The summer left and they all went off to college. Luke and Lorelai still snuck around without Chris and Anna knowing. As they were in their 3rd year of college Anna made a surprise visit to Luke. Luke was getting ready to see Lorelai when Anna knocked on the door.

Luke: Anna

Anna: Luke can I come in

Luke: sure

Anna: Luke I am pregnant

Luke: what

Anna: you and I are having a baby

Luke: how far along are you?

Anna: 6 weeks

Luke: wow

Luke and Anna talked for a while before she left Luke didn't know what to do but he had to tell Lorelai. So he knocked on her door

Lorelai: hey

Luke: hey can I come in

Lorelai: sure

Luke: Lorelai I have to tell you something

Lorelai: ok

Luke: I think we need to stop seeing each other

Lorelai: what why

Luke: we are still dating Chris and Anna

Lorelai: not good enough tell me why Luke

Luke: Anna's pregnant

Lorelai: what

Luke: Anna and I are having a baby

Lorelai: I didn't think you were still sleeping with her

Luke: yes I am…you can't say you haven't with Chris

Lorelai: yes I am too…..Luke

Luke: Lorelai I'm sorry but I am going to be there for my child

Lorelai: your right…..Luke I think you should go

Luke left and Lorelai put her hands on her stomach and she made a decision that night that Luke wouldn't know about the baby she was carrying so she made a quick decision and went to see Chris. She told Chris she was pregnant with his child and that's when Chris proposed. Richard and Emily were thrilled, Lorelai and Chris were married 6 weeks later and finished college that same year. Lorelai and Chris ended up opening their own insurance business in Boston. Luke went home one weekend and opened the paper and that's when he saw the wedding announcement of Lorelai Gilmore to a Christopher Hayden. Luke didn't know what to do so he figured he would marry the mother of his child. Luke and Anna were married that summer and moved to Woodbridge. Anna gave birth to a little girl three days after Lorelai gave birth to her little girl as well. Luke and Anna named their daughter April and Lorelai and Chris named their daughter Lorelai (Rory). The four of them hadn't seen or heard from each other since the breakup. About a year after April was born Luke's parents were in a car accident and died. Luke was lost but he ended up turning the hardware store into a diner. It has been 6 years since Lorelai went to Stars Hollow, one afternoon Lorelai received a phone call from Sookie. Sookie told her she was getting married and needed her there in the wedding. Lorelai told her that they would be there. Lorelai, Chris and Rory headed to Hartford and stayed with Lorelai's parents. The morning of the wedding Lorelai got up and went downstairs she found her father sitting at the table drinking coffee so Lorelai decided she would talk to her dad.

Lorelai: morning dad

Richard: morning Lorelai

Lorelai: dad can I ask you a question

Richard: sure

Lorelai: have you ever felt like something is missing

Richard: sometimes why

Lorelai: umm well…..

Just then Chris, Rory and Emily came downstairs, they all ate breakfast and they went to the wedding. Anna, Luke and April showed up at the same time. They all bumped into each other.

Luke: hi

Lorelai: hi Anna it's good to see you again

Anna: same here…it's been what

Lorelai: almost 7 years…babe I have to take Rory and find Sookie

Chris: no problem I'll be with your parents

Lorelai and Rory left, while Anna, Luke, and April went to sit on Jackson's side. As the music started Luke was watching Lorelai and Rory walk down the aisle. He saw Rory sit on her father's lap and he thought that should have been him with Rory. Everyone watched Sookie and Jackson get married and they all went to the reception. Everyone was talking and dancing with each other. Luke noticed Lorelai dancing with Chris, he noticed Lorelai smiling and laughing at something Chris had said. Luke got this jealously feeling in his stomach. Luke decided to get Lorelai's attention by asking his wife to dance. The four of them ended up bumping into each other.

Lorelai: sorry

Anna: no worries

Just then both April and Rory ran to the dance floor.

Rory: mommy I tired

Chris picked up Rory

Chris: Lor you about ready

Lorelai: yea let me tell Sookie

Chris: okay I'll meet you at the car

Anna: Luke you about ready

Luke: yea let me grab the receipts from the diner

Anna: okay I'll meet you at the car

Luke went into the diner and Lorelai followed. Meanwhile at the cars:

Anna: Chris it is good to see you

Chris: you too. So…

Anna: you married Lorelai

Chris: yea she was pregnant so we married

Anna: how old is your daughter

Chris: 6 she will be 7 this October

Anna: so will mine

Chris: what

Anna: my daughter will be 7 on October 8th

Chris: my daughter will be 7 on the 5th of October…wait were you pregnant when we were together

Anna: yes

Chris: is she mine

Anna: maybe but she is Luke's

Chris: are you telling me that April is my daughter

Anna: I got pregnant the weekend Luke went to the cabin and we were together. It doesn't change anything Luke is her father

Chris: Anna if she is my daughter I want to know her

Anna: no Chris

Chris: Anna

Anna: no Chris I will not lose Luke are you willing to lose Lorelai and Rory

Chris: no. I want to know my daughter

Anna: no Chris and its final

Anna got in the car and drove towards the diner. Meanwhile at the diner:

Lorelai: Luke

Luke came from downstairs: Lorelai

Lorelai: hi

Luke: it's been awhile

Lorelai: how have you been?

Luke: good you

Lorelai: good…I have a daughter

Luke: I saw…. What is she 5?

Lorelai: she will be 7

Luke: 7

Lorelai: she was born October 5th

Luke: so you were pregnant when…

Lorelai: when what

Luke: when I broke up with you

Lorelai: I was 6 weeks pregnant

Luke: Lorelai is she mine

Lorelai: no she is Chris's

Luke: Lorelai

Lorelai: no Luke you left me

Luke: is she my daughter

Lorelai: yes she is yours. I got pregnant that weekend we went to the cabin, but she is Chris's daughter. Look I have to go

Luke: Lorelai why didn't you tell me

Lorelai: before or after you broke up with me

Luke grabbed her and kissed her. Lorelai broke the kiss and slapped Luke. She left the diner and met Chris at the car. Lorelai and Chris headed back to Boston that night. Lorelai didn't look back that night and Luke went home with Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

As Chris and Lorelai made their way back to Boston Lorelai's guilt kept coming back to her. She knew that Chris needed to know the truth.

Lorelai: Chris can we talk

Chris: yea go ahead

Lorelai: you remember the graduation party you through

Chris: yeah what about it

Lorelai: well that night I cheated on you

Chris: what

Lorelai: I slept with someone else

Chris: was it the one time

Lorelai turned her head away and stayed quiet

Chris: Lorelai

Lorelai: no it wasn't it happened for the next three years

Chris: when was the last time

Lorelai: the day before you proposed

Chris: is Rory mine

Lorelai: no she isn't

Chris: so you are telling me that my daughter I raised for the first 7 years of her life isn't even my child. I can't even look at you right now Lorelai

Chris pulled into the house and waited for Lorelai to take Rory out and then he sped off and didn't come home. Lorelai went into the house and put Rory to bed but waited up for Christopher. That same night across in Stars Hollow Luke and Anna headed home. Luke he knew he needed to tell Anna about Lorelai and Rory. Luke waited for Anna to put April down for the night

Anna: Luke you alright

Luke: no I am not Anna we have to talk I have to tell you something

Anna: okay whats up

Luke: I cheated

Anna: what…when…

Luke: right after graduation up until the day you said you were pregnant

Anna: with who

Luke: it doesn't matter

Anna: Luke did you love her

Luke: yes I did

Anna: do you still

Luke: yes…Anna there is more she was pregnant at the time when we broke it off

Anna: are you telling me you have a child with her

Luke: yes she will be 7 in October

Anna: wait Rory is your daughter…you were with Lorelai

Luke: how did you…..

Anna: Chris and I talked about the kids waiting for you and Lorelai. He told me Rory was born October 5th.

Luke: Anna I am sorry

Anna: Get out Luke out

Luke: Anna

Anna: no Luke you had 7 years to tell me GET OUT

Luke went and got a few things and headed back to the diner. A week went by and Anna refused to talk to Luke and Chris and Lorelai haven't seen each other. Luke decided he had enough so he wanted to talk to Anna when he pulled into the driveway he noticed another vehicle. When Luke approached the back door he overheard part of a conversation

Anna: I am so sorry

Chris: should I be surprised I did the same to her

Anna: so Rory is Luke's daughter

Chris: that is what Lorelai said. April isn't even his so what now

Anna: I don't know Luke and I haven't spoken in a week. I mean how do I tell him that I was already pregnant when we slept together

Luke couldn't believe his ears April wasn't even his daughter but he wondered whose was she. He needed to know

Luke: what do you mean she isn't mine

Anna and Chris snapped their heads toward Luke

Anna: Luke

Luke: is she even mine

Anna: no

Luke: why Anna why did you tell me she was mine

Anna: I didn't want to hurt you

Luke: really Anna I raised another man's child for 7 years if I am not her father then who is

Anna: Luke

Luke: Anna who is he

Chris: I am

Luke: you're not serious Anna, when did you start sleeping with my wife

Anna: Luke it doesn't matter

Luke: I want to know

Chris: the party Lorelai threw at her house

Luke: that's why I couldn't find you Anna

Anna: Luke I am sorry

Luke: you were mad at me Anna for not telling you about Rory, Anna 7 years

Anna: Luke what now

Luke: I don't care I am out. Chris you need to tell Lorelai or I will

Chris: I haven't heard from Lorelai in over a week

Luke: what do you mean

Chris: Lorelai left town with Rory and she didn't tell me

Luke: where could she be

Chris: I don't know

Luke: whatever, Anna I'll have the divorce papers drawn up

Anna: what do I tell April

Luke: I don't care as you said she isn't mine Just tell her I'll always love her

Luke left and went back to the diner. He contacted his lawyers and filed for divorce, Lorelai however did the same and filed for divorce as well. No one knew where Lorelai was except her parents, Luke was going crazy because he couldn't find Lorelai or Rory. Luke decided to close the diner for a couple weeks so he could find Lorelai and Rory. Luke remembered where Lorelai's parent's house was so he decided to take a chance so he went and knocked on the door.

Emily: hello

Luke: are you Mrs. Gilmore

Emily: yes and you are

Luke: Luke Danes

Emily: your Rory's father

Luke: oh yes ma'm…I am looking for Lorelai have you seen her

Emily: yes I have however we are not to tell anyone. Lorelai did leave this for you

Luke took the letter and thanked her. Luke left and headed to the cabin. He got settled and decided to open the letter.

 _Luke,_

 _I am so sorry for everything. I was hurt the day you broke up with me. I was planning on leaving Chris that day. But when you called it quits I was broken. So I married Chris even though I didn't love him anymore. Seeing you again brought up past memories, I am truly sorry about how everything turned out. I am divorcing Chris, but I do need time to myself to get back on track. I am not telling you where I am but Rory and I are safe. I do love you Luke_

 _Lorelai_

Luke couldn't believe it. He knew he couldn't find her but he was going to try. After two weeks of trying to find his daughter Luke went back to the diner and opened it back up. Luke had heard through the town that Anna moved away with Chris and took April. He then received papers in the mail to terminate his parental rights to April. Luke knew that if he fought it he would lose since he isn't April's biological father. So he did the only thing he knew was to sign those papers. Luke then buried himself into work but never gave up hope that Lorelai and Rory would show. The summer can and went and school was starting Lorelai knew that Rory would have to go to school so she made a decision to enrol her into Stars Hollow Elementary. Lorelai knew Rory needed a father in her life but she decided to put her personal problems on the back burner and head to Stars Hollow. Lorelai knew Luke would be there but she had no idea about Luke divorcing Anna. Lorelai enrolled Rory into school and found a house which was next to Babette. Babette saw Lorelai coming out of her house after loading boxes and furniture in the house

Babette: howdy doll

Lorelai: oh hi

Babette: I am Babette

Lorelai: Lorelai Gilmore

Babette: is it just you living in the house

Lorelai: oh no just me and my daughter

Babette: oh no husband

Lorelai: oh no I am divorced…excuse me I need to head into town and find coffee

Babette: Luke's diner

Lorelai: excuse me

Babette: Luke owns the diner in town he makes the best coffee

Lorelai: oh yes I know Luke now please excuse me I really have to go

Babette: you know Luke

Lorelai: oh yes he is the father of my child

Babette: but he….

Lorelai: complicated

Lorelai left leaving Babette speechless but didn't stop her to make a few phone calls. When Lorelai reached the diner she saw people looking at her and whispering. Lorelai didn't see Luke so she sat at the counter and waited.

Cesar: what can I get you

Lorelai: oh umm coffee please

Cesar: here you go

Lorelai: thank you…do you know where Luke is

Just as she said that Luke walked into the door and heard her voice

Luke: Lorelai

Lorelai turned around and saw Luke and that's when everyone went quiet

Lorelai: hi Luke

Luke: its been awhile

Lorelai looked around and saw people staring at them: can we talk

Luke looked around and saw what she meant

Luke: yea follow me

Luke led Lorelai upstairs and when she got there she noticed Luke's stuff everywhere

Lorelai: you live here

Luke: yea

Lorelai: what happened with Anna

Luke: Anna and I divorced three months ago

Lorelai: why

Luke: I told her about Rory and you

Lorelai: oh how's April taking it

Luke: I don't know

Lorelai: Luke she is your daughter

Luke: Chris didn't tell you did he

Lorelai: I haven't spoken to Chris since Sookie's wedding what was Chris supposed to tell me

Luke: April isn't my daughter

Lorelai: what

Luke: Anna was sleeping with Chris while you and I were together

Lorelai: What…How

Luke: I went to talk to Anna and Chris was there I ended up hearing their conversation they were saying April isn't my daughter she is Chris's daughter. I tried to find you

Lorelai: I can't believe it. But I did know that you tried to find me I was there

Luke: what

Lorelai: I was at my parent's house when you should up

Luke: why didn't you come to the door

Lorelai: I needed time to figure things out on my own

Luke: have you

Lorelai: almost I have decided to enrol Rory into Stars Hollow Elementary and I bought a house here in town. Rory needs her father and I thought you should get to know her

Luke: what about you and I

Lorelai: I don't know Luke I am not ready. You broke my heart 7 years ago

Luke: so did you

Lorelai: what are you talking about

Luke: you married Chris even though you knew you were pregnant with my child

Lorelai: you left me

Luke: you could have told me

Lorelai: I am not arguing with you

Lorelai turned to leave when Luke grabbed her and kissed her. Lorelai melted in his arms when Luke walked her towards the bed, Lorelai ended up stopping Luke

Lorelai: stop Luke

Luke: what

Lorelai: I have to go

Lorelai ran out of his apartment and out of the diner. Lorelai got into her car and headed to pick up Rory. Over the next few days Lorelai avoided Luke, however Luke ran into Lorelai one afternoon and they agreed that they would just be friends and raise Rory together. Everyone in town could see the sexual tension between the two. They all started taking bets on how long it would be before Luke and Lorelai got together. One afternoon Rory went to the diner after school and found Luke.

Luke: hey kiddo

Rory: hi can I have a grilled cheese

Luke: coming up

10 minutes later Luke placed Rory's food in front of her and watched her eat

Rory: thanks daddy

Luke looked up and smiled at Rory. Rory returned the smile and conitued to eat. Lorelai finished her shift at the independence Inn so she went to the diner since she knew Rory was there. Luke saw her coming so he started her food. Lorelai noticed Rory had finished her food and was reading a book.

Lorelai: hi babe

Rory: hi mommy

Lorelai: did you have a good day

Rory: yep daddy made me a grilled cheese

Lorelai: he did

Luke noticed Lorelai had sat down so he brought her food. Lorelai looked up and smiled at Luke

Lorelai: thank you

Luke: no problem…so I was wondering what you and Rory were doing this weekend

Lorelai: oh Rory is free but I have a wedding going on at the Inn

Luke: oh okay

Lorelai: why

Luke: well I was wondering if you and Rory wanted to go to New York with me. I am helping my sister move and she has a son around Rory's age

Lorelai: you can take Rory this weekend I can't get out of the wedding

Luke: sure no problem…kiddo you want to meet your cousin Jess

Rory: sure daddy

Lorelai finished her food and took Rory home. Lorelai knew she had to stop the feeling she was having about Luke. Luke also had the same feeling for Lorelai but he knew he had to do something but he knew he should wait until after he and Rory came home. Luke came over Saturday morning and picked up Rory. Lorelai then headed to the Inn. When Sunday night came and Rory and Luke hadn't returned Lorelai started to panic. Lorelai looked at the clock and it was 3am and they weren't home. Lorelai started to call Luke and again and got his voicemail. Lorelai was about to leave another message when she heard a knock on the door.

Lorelai: about time…oh hi

Cop 1: are you Lorelai Gilmore

Lorelai: yes can I help you

Cop 2: I am afraid we have some bad news….


End file.
